Dear Diary
by Chibi Kairi
Summary: This is the diary of a young girl named Hotaru Tomoe, who struggles with her feelings each and everyday. She pours her heart out into the diary, her pen poisoning the paper with her words. Hotaru keeps hunting for a friend, until she finds one; Rini.
1. Dear Diary

****

Dear Diary

(This is the diary of a young girl named Hotaru Tomoe, who struggles with her feelings each and everyday. She pours her heart out into the diary, her pen poisoning the paper with her words. Hotaru keeps hunting for a friend, until she finds one; Serena (Rini) Tsukino.)

__

Dear Diary,

Hello, the name I was given by my parents is a beautiful one. It's Hotaru Tomoe, though in Japanese it's written as Tomoe Hotaru. The name meaning of my name is "Little Firefly of the Earth." Isn't that such a sweet meaning? I think it represents me well, being so specific and certain. So you really want to know about me? Well, here I go, I'll give you the details. I was born on the 6th of January, making me a Capricorn. I have many favourite things, like many other people, though my favourite things could be a little strange to the average person. For example, my favourite food is Nihon Soba (a type of noodle) and I positively hate milk! I have interesting hobbies, to me, they're interesting anyway. I LOVE collecting lamps and reading. My favourite gem is a fluorite and I love the colour purple.

To you, I may seem like a normal girl. But I'm not. I have the weird ability to heal people, actually just raise my hand to a few centimetres in diameter above the wound and a strange power takes over me, the wound suddenly healing over. I don't think that you know anyone but me who actually has that ability. Next to that, I have no friends. The reason being, my healing power puts them off and sometimes, when I don't even know it happens, I hurt people. I go near the person and they cry out in pain, claiming I've hurt them. And although they don't realize it, these words hurt me. I go home, after a weary day at Mugen School, bury myself in the knees of my crazy father and cry my eyes out. I love my daddy a lot. Some other things that I find weird about me is when I just collapse, gasping for air. Some say it's just a sickness, though I think it affects me in ways it might not other people. But I know it's real, something always trying to surface in my pure heart.

You may have noticed I haven't mentioned my mother, at least, not until now. It's because I don't have one. My mother died when I was very young, leaving me in the arms of my father, whom is the only person I have and I him. He's playing the part of my father and mother, which must be hard for him, as I am the only child in the family. I have a guardian, named Kaorinite. She has long dark red hair and piercing eyes. Kaorinite's really mean to me, and oh-so protective and I can't go anywhere without notifying her. It's horrible. It's like I'm a goddess, with a bodyguard. I think, that, I have described everything but me. Here I go.

I have chin-length hair, a black-purple in colour. My eyes are a purplish, violet maybe, colour. The skin on my body is uniquely pale, a tint of pink on my cheeks. I am thin, and short in height. I am who I am. I am Hotaru Tomoe, daughter of Souchi Tomoe and Keiko Tomoe. 

But enough of that. You may think I am a perfect, ordinary girl, who has everything. As I said earlier, I have no friends at all. I wish I had a friend, someone to spill my secrets, someone who listens to everything I say, someone who believes in me. Someone who treats me like they would someone else, not like an outside. Someone who treats me like Hotaru. Anyway, I think I have given you, Diary, enough details today. I am sorry for placing a burden upon you, the burden of my feelings. You do not deserve that. I shall write tomorrow, or, perhaps, when I am ready to control my feelings and am ready to write again. Though, I have glued in a picture of me, Hotaru Tomoe for you to look at. I hope you enjoy it. Love you loads!

Your friend forever,

Hotaru Tomoe

(I am sorry if any of the information I have given is incorrect. Please tell me if any is. Contact me at tifa452@hotmail.com or on AIM as Hotaru TFF.)

__


	2. Meet Rini!

****

Dear Diary

(This is the diary of a young girl named Hotaru Tomoe, who struggles with her feelings each and everyday. She pours her heart out into the diary, her pen poisoning the paper with her words. Hotaru keeps hunting for a friend, until she finds one; Serena (Rini) Tsukino.)

__

Dear Diary,

Hello Diary, it's me again, Hotaru Tomoe. You wouldn't believe it, only knowing me for one day, but I think keeping you as a "friend" has encouraged me to actually look for someone whom would like me for who I am, not for what I am not. I think you have inspired to keep looking, although I don't think I need to anymore, as whilst I was having a nice read in the park… I met someone. I met a girl, whom is about my age and is oh-so cute. This girl is so innocent, I can just tell she has a very pure heart, holding clean thoughts. I don't want to keep you in suspense for too long, I just want to tell someone about her, I'm going to burst if I don't! Here we go…

It all happened today, as I said above. I was sitting quietly on one of those brown wooden benches in the park, reading one of my favourite books. I was just getting to the good, exciting part in the book, when I heard a yell. The yell came from a young girl, who was running after her hat, which was flying away from her. The breeze had caught it whilst she was off-guard. The little girl, who's bright pink hair tied up in pony-tails was trailing behind her, was shouting out "Oh no! My hat! That's my new hat! Darien only got it for me last week!" I immediately felt sorry for the poor girl, her chocolate brown eyes as wide as saucers, full of fear. Seeing how much she loved this new hat, I jumped up from the bench, remembering the page in my book, and chased after the straw hat with a red ribbon around it.

I ran as fast as I could down the grassy hill, following the hat with my eyes. Luckily, I managed to snatch the hat out of the lake's grip. That mighty run had winded me, I collapsed to the ground, clutching my heart with my left hand, the hat in my right. The pink haired girl quickly caught up to me and I gave her the hat. "Oh, thank you!" she cried, placing it carefully on her head. The girl noticed that something was wrong and asked me what was wrong. I answered her with a, "Oh, it's nothing." This made me feel slightly guilty, it was only a white lie, though it felt like something more. Little pink-haired girl then proceeded to introduce herself, saying "My name's Rini, rhymes with Teeny!" (I believe Rini is Chibi-Usa is Japanese) Rini's innocence made me feel better, and a wan smile spread across my face. "My name's Hotaru," I replied with a smile. Rini then asked me to play and I accepted straight away. Rini held out her hand, helping me get up. As soon as our hands touched, I knew that our friendship would be true and would also last forever. 

Later on, whilst we were playing, something called a Heart-Snatcher attacked, by instructions of a weird lady called Mimette. Rini and I hid ourselves in the bushes. We weren't so lucky. The Heart-Snatcher (youma in Japanese, I think!) spotted us and tried to attack us. In an attempt to protect me, Rini took a blow for me. The Heart-Snatcher was soon defeated by Super Sailor Moon, I think she was called, and her sidekicks, the Sailor Scouts. These Sailor Scouts are like our defenders of crime. I noticed Rini had gained a small gash on her knee. I felt guilty, as she had gained the blow on my account. I, feeling bad for my newfound friend's wound, raised my hand so it was only centimetres above the gash. A strange power erupted inside of me. Rini's cut healed over, disappearing… like magic! 

My new friend was fascinated by such power. Instead of rejecting me like my classmates do, she found it entertaining, yet interesting. Thus began our friendship. Although I don't know much information about Rini Tsukino (I found out her last name, though), she and I are attached, as if we were sewn together by string. I've told Rini, which she also told me, is short for Serena, that she can come visit me anytime she would like, as I would enjoy her company dearly. I can tell that Rini holds many dreams, dreams that would get her far in life. 

I've only known this little girl for not even a day, yet I feel as if I have known her for years. We, in my opinion, have so much in common and we'll grow to be friends, friends who won't want to be split up. But there's one thing wrong with our relationship. I am scared of commitment, scared she'll leave me all alone like my so-called friends at school did. I am scared that I am going to hurt my newfound friend, 'Serena'. I don't want to hurt her. I'm so confused! Oh, Diary, help me make up my mind! Stay with Rini… or not? Love you now and forever,

Your friend,

Hotaru Tomoe

Note: This little entry is from later, after I made the above entry. I've made up my mind. I've decided to stick with Rini, as I don't want to lose her as a friend.

(**Note:** Please tell me if anything needs to be corrected throughout this story. I'd like this story to be perfect, about two of my favourite characters from Sailor Moon, Hotaru Tomoe and Rini Tsukino. Contact me at tifa452@hotmail.com. If you have AIM, contact me at Hotaru TFF.)

__


	3. A Day in the Park

****

Dear Diary

(This is the diary of a young girl named Hotaru Tomoe, who struggles with her feelings each and everyday. She pours her heart out into the diary, her pen poisoning the paper with her words. Hotaru keeps hunting for a friend, until she finds one; Serena (Rini) Tsukino.)

__

Dear Diary,

Hello again, it's Hotaru Tomoe again, all ready for her third entry yet. I don't mind if you call me Taru, instead of Hotaru, as that's what Rini has called me a few times. Ah! Yes, Rini. I have a lot to talk about today, some of it concerning Rini Tsukino. Anyway, I'll get on with the story that was today. Today was a fine day, I spent it at the park. Here I go to explain it all.

On Friday, Rini managed to catch up with me after school. I had been walking home, all alone once more. So many people used to walk home with me, now none do. It's pathetic the way they treat me. She handed me the cutest bagpack I've ever seen! It's a small cream bunny, with red eyes and wearing a patterned brown dress. After doing so, little Rini ran off down the street, waving a sweet goodbye. I opened the bag and inside was a little note. My hands reached inside the bunny and pulled it out. The note fell open. I've copied the letter into you, my Diary.

****

Hi Hotaru!

It's me, Rini! Anyway, I'd like to invite you to a picnic tomorrow. It will be held in the Main Park, at 12:00 pm. All you have to do is bring this bag. I hope you can come!

Love, Rini.

Beside Rini's name was a little picture of her. It was so kawaii! (Cute, yet in Japanese) And of course, I accepted the invitation to the picnic straight away. I thought it would be an excellent day out, spending it with my newest friend, Serena (Rini, in case you haven't read my previous entries) Tsukino. Kaorinite almost didn't me go, but my wonderful father persuaded her in a jiffy. I am thanking my father oh-so much, right here. I brought my gift from Rini, containing a few things inside it. An apple, a small bottle of water and Rini's letter. When I arrived at the Main Park, I spotted Rini and two other unfamiliar people standing beside her, looking shy, yet they were waving politely at me.

I greeted them with glee, pointing out the cute bag to Rini, who beamed with pride and joy. She introduced me to her sister and her sister's boyfriend. Her sister's name was the same as hers! It was Serena Tsukino. Serena's boyfriend's name was Darien, he was really kind to me. I guess Rini must have told them about my "sickness" as they were a little edgy. I smiled happily. We soon began the picnic, there was so much food in there, I guess someone was hungry when they packed it. Opening my little bag, I pulled out my small lunch. Rini shooed my food away and insisted I ate some of theirs. "Don't worry," she whispered. "My mom cooked it, not Serena, so you won't die anytime soon." I guess Serena heard her, as she gave her a small slap on the head. This made Darien, and I laugh out loud. The two stopped fighting immediately and sweatdropped.

Later on, after lunch, we played games in the field. Serena was like the vaulting horse, and Rini and I were vaulting over her. When Serena finally had a turn, she vaulted strangely onto the ground. Darien soon saw his friend who works in the park. The man led us into the greenhouses and showed us the flowers. I sniffed a couple of blooming red roses. They smelled so sweet. Soon after, a storm hit Japan and the Main Park. The man was trying to nail up the roof of one of the greenhouses, as hail had broken holes in many of the glass tiles. I followed him up the ladder and steadied him whilst he nailed one in. Suddenly, a "Heart-Snatcher (youma)" attacked once more. It was ugly, with roses and thorns. The youma leaped at Darien's friend and tried to take his "heart-crystal."

Luckily, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini (Chibi) – Moon appeared once more. They helped beat the youma, whom had been summoned by that wicked lady Mimette. The youma put up a good fight, but was unable to defeat the defenders of crime, the Sailor Scouts. When the youma was defeated, a small pod fell onto the ground, along with a single rose, which fell to the ground and snapped in half. After a very pregnant pause, the man awoke and was thankfully alright and unharmed. Phew. What another exciting day. As soon as I got home, I collapsed on my bed, throwing the bag onto the bed beside me. I was glad that Rini had invited me, but, boy, was I beat. After laying down for a couple of minutes, I decided to write about it, and that's what I'm doing right now. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully. Love you forever.

Hotaru Tomoe 

(**Note:** Please tell me if anything needs to be corrected throughout this story. I'd like this story to be perfect, about two of my favourite characters from Sailor Moon, Hotaru Tomoe and Rini Tsukino. Contact me at tifa452@hotmail.com. If you have AIM, contact me at Hotaru TFF.)

__


End file.
